You Better Love Me
by xXSapphireDawnXx
Summary: ...if I'm doing this for you. A twist on the cliché stories... Chiara's in love with one of her friends, Antonio. She knows it will never become more. Why? Because her beloved Spaniard is gay. So she goes to the Magic Club of Hetalia Academy, asking to change her into a guy. The only thing is, the effects are permanent, meaning she's stuck a male. Spamano, and this IS yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Listening to 2012 Eurovision as I write this. I just find it better than this year's...Especially Finland's, Italy's, Belarus', Germany's, and Romania's. I think Finland should've won instead of Sweden. If you're American like me, I _HIGHLY_ suggest you go listen to them.**

**Sorry if I ever tend to over-narrarate my story. DX Please R&R!**

**Neither Hetalia or the cover image belong to me. I _wish._**

**•••**

Chiara Vargas was in love with Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. There was nothing wrong with it; he was a boy, and she was a girl.

She could've confessed easily. She and Toni were pretty good friends, and even if he didn't feel the same, the two could still be pretty good friends with no awkwardness (at least not on the Spaniard's part). But there was no way he would ever fall in love with her, guaranteed, so she wouldn't even risk it. Why was this pessimistic idea insured?

Because he was gay.

How Chiara wished she was a guy instead of a girl. Not that she would admit it—the Italian didn't admit anything that would make people think of her as girly or feminine like her sister. It was bad enough being compared to Feli.

There was one possible way, but she really didn't want to risk it. She could go to the Magic Club of their school—if any of that bullshit was actually true—but then she doubted that she would be able to turn back and go to her family once again. Plus, Chiara would be in debt of the Englishman, Romanian, and Norwegian. She really hated owing people favours because she never knew what they were going to ask in return, and it was pretty fucking annoying.

And added to the risks, people were going to start asking 'him' about his past, and he would only have the one she had as Chiara. If that wasn't super obvious to people like Feli who personally knew her and tried to make friends with everyone, she really didn't know what to think.

Actually, fuck it. The Italian was over-thinking this, and she knew it. She would risk it for Antonio, and even if she was stuck as a guy, she would at least have the excuse to cuss.

**•••**

Chiara twirled a lock of hair nervously before slapping the hand with her other. Dammit, it wasn't like her to be so nervous and sissy-like. Why now? Then again, any sensible person would be terrified if not at the least hesitant to do this.

The Italian knocked on the door of the Magic Club's club room, and took a step back, straightening out her uniform. She wasn't trying to _impress_ them, the Italian just needed to make an at least _decent_ expression while asking, and unfortunately, that meant she would have to use as little crude language as possible. Oh, this was going to be difficult. Especially with the fact that two of the three were hard enough to get along with in the first place.

There was the seemingly always grumpy Brit, Arthur Kirkland, who always seemed to be annoyed at either Francis or Alfred, one of which was his lover (guess which one). The other was the unimpressed Lukas Bondevik, a boy from Norway had barely more emotions than Kristen Stewart as Bella Swan in Twilight, a movie Chiara hated with a passion. Even Felicia, the hopeless romantic, thought that they weren't very good.

Basically, the only sensible one of the three was Dmitry, the vampire-looking guy from Romania.

Arthur opened the door, but closed it after seeing who had knocked. Luckily, Chiara managed to quickly slide her foot in between the door and where it closed, "Dam—dang it, just let me in. I want to ask a favour of you." After a moment of silence she added, "_Please_." That was saying a lot. Chiara Romana Vargas did _not_ say please.

The Briton hesitantly opened the door, allowing the younger to come inside the room. Chiara marveled at the largeness of the room; it was pretty big for a club room. There were shelves of books—magic or otherwise—on three sides of the room, only leaving the space for the large windows and the wall with the door uncovered. There was a giant cauldron in one corner of the room, and the lights seemed to be about half the brightness of a normal room. And she didn't want it know what kind of weird or freaky things were in the large closet—was it considered a pantry if there were ingredients for potions and stuff inside?—on the other side of the room.

The blonde Briton led her to one of the velvet-cushioned—alright, they _surely_ had more money in their club funding, didn't they?—chairs out of the four that there were wordlessly, although there was a slightly annoyed expression on his face. In front of the chair, there was a wood coffee table that stretched about two metres or so.

"What the bloody hell do you want?" Arthur finally snapped, as the three members of the magic club sat down, the mentioned sitting in front of Chiara, with Lukas on her right and Dmitry on Arthur's left.

"Don't be so rude," the strawberry blonde—no, the hair colour doesn't look red—Romanian scolded before turning to the only girl, "what he _meant_ to say was 'What do you need?'" Dmitry smiled, and the Italian could see the fangs in his mouth that made people think he was a vampire. Once again, not from that awful movie/book series, Twilight.

"Can I just ask you a favour without being fu—freaking being treated like I'm that person nobody likes?" And in that moment, Chiara realised that she was that person in the school. "I'll pay you back or whatever you need, just _per favore_ help me." If she was begging, this shit was serious.

Lukas shrugged before replying, "Whatever, just know that it's not our problem if whatever you have planned out goes wrong." The next part was directed towards the other two in the room, "Plus, whenever we need something important, we could always ask her."

"What are you asking?" Arthur asked curiously, "we have to know before being able to help you with it." Chiara blushed before replying indignantly, "Of course I know that!"

The brunette with the stray curl murmured something, not loud enough for the three others to hear. After a moment of silence, Dmitry asked, "What? You need to speak up."

"I said, I have to be a guy, dammit," the Italian couldn't hold back her curse for that sentence. Her face was as red as one of her or Antonio's tomatoes, and Arthur burst out laughing, "Why would you want to be a guy?"

"I have my reasons," Chiara defended, still blushing. Unfortunately, she was one to blush easily. Lukas had a slightly curious expression like he wanted to know those reasons, but responded, "Sure, yeah, whatever. Just come back before the school's locked up tonight, and we'll give you whatever we will."

"_Grazie_!" she said, totally out of character. But she was going to thank them, even if it wasn't like her.

**•••**

The Italian gathered up the things in her bag, slinging it over her shoulder with her fairly small, but not one of the ones that can only hold a tube of lipgloss, purse—seriously, what about huge fucking purses that could hold Godzilla was appealing to other girls?— on the opposite shoulder. Antonio had offered to walk with her, but she had denied it, instead opting to head down to the huge Magic Club club room once again to pick up whatever it was they were going to give her.

She really hoped this wasn't just a load of bullshit.

Chiara closed her eyes, taking a deep breathe to mentally prepare herself for whatever was to come. Antonio better fucking fall in love with 'Lovino', as she had chosen for her male name, or this whole thing would've been a whole waste of time. Added to the fact that she would owe the three.

**•••**

"Just drink this before you go to bed," the blonde Briton told her, placing a bottle of pale green liquid in her hand. "I highly doubt you would want to become male while awake. It would be uncomfortable for you both mentally and physically; you'd probably be thinking about it the whole time, and I'm pretty sure you don't want to do that..." He trailed off, signalling that he had finished what he was saying.

Chiara nodded, clasping the small vile-like bottle in her hands tightly. She didn't even want to imagine it now; that would be pretty fucking disgusting for her to think about, because everyone knows you're going to get..._images_.

"And one last thing," Dmitry added, "the effects may be permanent, so think long and hard before you decide whether to use it or not." The Italian bit her lip, before nodding.

"Yeah, whatever. Just tell me whenever the fuck you need something done for you," she replied, turning on her heel and giving one last wave. Arthur stared for a minute before shrugging.

"Well, now that that's done, we can finally head back," Lukas said, following Chiara's example, picking up his bag and heading out the door. They had already cleaned up, so that wasn't a problem.

**•••**

For once, Chiara was glad to have a dorm room all to herself. There wouldn't be anyone waking up to see an Italian guy sleeping in the other bed instead of an Italian girl.

She opened the small vial, sniffing a little in—she could practically hear her science teacher scolding about sniffing directly instead of 'wafting'—to see that it didn't seem to smell like anything she had smelt before. It didn't have any words to describe it except for sickeningly sweet. Oh fucking well, it didn't come in tomato, it was the end of the world. As long as it worked, she was fine with potatoes—and that was saying a lot, considering how much she hated Feli's boyfriend whom she called 'potato bastard'.

Chiara tilted the small bottle up, and drank it all in one go. It didn't taste awful, but it wasn't like tomatoes—which were at the top of her food tasting scale—and she set down the small glass.

The brunette rushed to turn off the lights and slip under the covers before anything started feeling uncomfortable.

**•••**

**Geez, I hope I got Romania's characterisation right. From that one episode he was in, he seemed pretty polite and awesome, so that's how I tried to write him. Just tell me if I failed; my feelings won't be hurt. Actually, tell me if anyone's characterisation is off, I want to know.**

**Per favore- Italian for please, if I'm correct, though do tell me of I'm wrong. I didn't use Google Translate, though, so...**

**Grazie- Italian for thanks or thank you**

**Don't forget to review/follow/favourite!**

**~Sapphire**


	2. Chapter 2

**Howdy y'all! Actually, f*ck that intro. I'm from GA, but I just can't act redneck, though I can imitate the accent. I have to be able to do a ton of voices and accents if I want to be a voice actor! (Or I'll just go with Plan B to become a writer.)**

**Lovino is going to be referred to as a guy, with he and him, because it's going to get confusing for both I, as the writer, and you, as the reader, if I refer to Lovi as she/her. Actually it's going to be confusing either way! But good luck~!**

**And by the way, it's like Kiara, not Chi-ar-uh, so her nickname is like Kiki**

**And I made Lovi have green eyes because they are sexy. Like England's and Spain's. If you have a problem with it, just imagine his eyes as brown instead.**

**To all of you people saying "wow that must have been a hard decision for Chiara" I definitely would do it if I had the chance, even if it wasn't for a gay guy. No glittery clothes or any makeup, no overemotionalness or girl problems, I could curse and be crazy without people questioning...**

**•••**

Chiara awoke the next morning, glad it was the weekend. More sleep. She pulled out a ponytail holder to tie her hair up so that it wouldn't get in her face, not realising what she had done yesterday. Why was her hair so short? She swore, if it was Gilbert she would—Fuck. No, not as in she would fuck him. She had just come to a realisation.

She stood in front of the mirror, looking at herself. Or rather, himself. Instead of the long, chocolate brown hair that had reached to her shoulders, there was shorter hair in its place, as a boy's haircut usually was. Well, at least the curl hadn't disappeared. For all the trouble it was worth, Chiara had liked that curl.

"Lovino"'s shirt was looser than before, considering the fact that Chiara was now a guy instead, and therefore, had no breasts. It was like a weight on her chest had disappeared, literally. At least she wouldn't have to waste all that money buying bras now. Those things were kind of expensive, and it was freaking annoying because they were literally just cups for her boobs. Boys would feel privileged if they were able to do that, plus they'd be happier too.

**(Going to be referred as him and Lovino from now on, FYI.)**

His eyes weren't surrounded by long eyelashes as they had been before; they were slightly shorter, making him appear less like Chiara and more like Lovino. Overall, the potion...thingy...had worked as it was supposed to. Or so he thought. Lovino didn't really want to pull down his pants and check.

Hell yes! It had worked! Oh wait, fuck, it was going to be awkward in the bathroom.

…

A knock on the door rang out, and Lovino hastened his pace slipping into boyish-looking clothes or gender-neutral clothes that he had had as Chiara. Girly and flashy clothes hadn't been her style, luckily.

The person knocked again, this time louder than before. "Wait just a fucking minute!" Lovino shouted, and clapped his hand over his mouth after saying it. God, they had gone all the way, changing Chiara's voice to make it deeper and everything. Still sounded Italian though. Good; he liked his heritage.

"Hmm~?" Lovino heard from outside the door as he slipped on a green sweatshirt. A little small because he was taller than he was as a girl, but it worked, so whatever. And it was definitely Antonio at the door; no one else but he and Feli could make it so they seemed to have the squiggly line thingies at the end of their sentences. Plus, Lovino could hear his sexy Spanish accent.** ((A/N: Mein Gott, I had to add that in. Spain has such a sexy voice!))**

Lovino opened the door, crossing his arms over his chest, "What do you want, bastard?" Antonio—still taller than him, dammit—looked confused as he replied, "Ahh, I must have gone to the wrong door~! Lo siento!" His voice was as cheerful as ever. But before the Spaniard could leave, Lovino grabbed his arm.

"Who are you looking for?" he asked, but the Italian already knew the answer. Despite the fact that Chiara had been friendzoned, Antonio enjoyed hanging out with both her and the rest of the Bad Touch Trio—that was what everyone called them, even though they had named themselves the Bad _Friends_ Trio. And today had been one of the days that he had made plans with her. But why had they planned it so fucking early?

"Chichi," he replied, and Lovino almost smacked him in the face for using that infernal nickname he had hated so as a female, "you kind of remind me of her with your little curl~!" With that, Antonio flicked the curl on top of Lovino's head, laughing, making the latter blush.

"Don't touch that, bastard," he hissed, smacking the other brunette's hand away. He had never told Antonio about the single hair being an erogenous zone. "And Chiara's not here right now." _She's not going to be here for a while_, he added silently to himself. _Or probably ever again._

"Wait!" Antonio called as the Italian attempted to close the door. Lovino opened it again, looking annoyed. Yeah, there was no point in grabbing the Spaniard's hand if he was just going to shut the door on him, but whatever.

The green-eyed boy—wait, they're both green-eyed...well, the taller one—smiled before holding his hand out and saying, "Hola~ I'm Antonio, what's your name?" It was a good thing the older teen was like Feli, always trying to make friends with people. Otherwise, he probably would've tried to ignore Lovino. Literally, there were only like, two people Antonio disliked; Arthur and Lars, neither of which Chiara/Lovino actually minded. They didn't annoy her too badly back then, so it didn't matter.

"Ch—" the Italian cut himself off, and corrected his words, "Lovino Vargas." He was blushing slightly from the older boy's warm smile, something that had happened a lot when he was a girl. It was a good thing Antonio was oblivious as fuck.

He could use his last name, just pretending to be a cousin or something. If Feli found out, Lovino could just say they'd never met before because of some strange reason or whatever. Maybe he'd tell Felicia later, but that was unlikely. She would probably tell the potato bastard, and then potato bastard's brother would find out somehow and then tell Toni.

"Vargas? Lovi, are you Chichi's brother?" the Spaniard questioned.

"Lovi?" the Italian mumbled questioningly, then groaned, "Oh, fuck me." He really didn't want another nickname like Chichi. Lovino was only three syllables, only one more than Lovi. Was it really that hard to say 'no'? Actually that was phrased weird: was it that hard to add one last little syllable, two letters?

"Don't you think I should take you out on a date first?" Antonio teased, making Lovino blush brightly and smack the former's arm. "I'm kidding," the Spaniard replied with a laugh. "You look like a _tomate_ like that Lovi~" he cooed, and the Italian literally growled at him, making the taller brunette back away.

"I will fucking castrate you if you call me Lovi," he threatened. It was an empty promise, but hopefully the older teenager believed in it. The Italian shut the door in the Spaniard's face, and locked it, hoping to fall asleep, ignoring all the problems that there was to come.

And for all of you thinking, "Why would he grab Toni's arm and then slam the door in his face?", it was better for Lovino to grab his arm and tell him. If he hadn't, it probably would've confused the poor Spaniard severely.

•••

"_Grazie_ for doing this, Kiku," Lovino said with a sigh. Kiku had been the only one he had told so far (well, except for the Magic Club who had turned her into a guy; they had _done_ it, they would have to know), and it was a pretty good decision as long as the Japanese boy decided not to tell Feli. The raven was one of the few people he liked and could trust, due to the fact he usually refrained from speaking.

"You're welcome, Lovino-san," the Japanese boy continued what he was doing, typing things in the computer. You may be asking, "Well what is Kiku doing that is actually making little Lovi thank him?" and that mentioned little Lovi had the feeling he has to kill a certain someone—that isn't Antonio—for calling him Lovi that may or may not be the author.

Well, remember the fact that _technically_ Lovino Vargas isn't a real person. And the fact that Chiara Vargas doesn't exist anymore unless the potion turns out that the effects weren't actually permanent. Just remember this last fact; Kiku is excellent with technology and hacking. If you haven't already figured it out, the Japanese boy was currently hacking the government files to add in a Mr. Lovino Vargas.

If that doesn't deserve a thank you, nothing does.

"Birth date?" Kiku asked, forging the birth certificate at the moment. The Italian didn't even need to stop and think before he said, "March 17th." The Japanese boy nodded before returning to his quick typing. Geez, it was like this kid could type five hundred words a minute! **((A/N: I can only type in the twenties on a computer keyboard... xD))**

Anyway, Lovino wanted all of the information to be as close as possible to Chiara's; it would be easier, and he wouldn't have to feel bad about lying or anything. Though it wouldn't matter either way; Lovino had always been an excellent liar, and was pretty much immune to guilt by now. It was a good thing he could remember almost any lie (s)he had told in the past.

"I'm almost done, Lovino-san, I just need to put your information in the school database," Kiku continued, not taking his fingers off the keyboard and eyes off the screen. How was this guy so fucking good with computers? This was the same dude who sometimes wore some of his country's traditional kimonos!

Ugh..All of this was Antonio's freaking fault. Stupid sexy Spaniard and his stupid Spanish sexiness.

**•••**

**Another kinda short chapter, but at I'm not one of those authors who only writes like 500-1000 a chapter, huh? (No offence if you do)**

**Pease review and thanks to Itanohira, Loungyi, Pompom1124, Natalie Edelstein, Spamano4ever, and Anonymous Reviewer (Helloooo) for reviewing already!**

**Well don't expect me to update that much on weekdays. I have accelerated math (at my school, there is on level, advanced, and accelerated), so I have homework every. Single. Day. Plus, I have a project in S.S on Kuwait, a little itty bitty country by Iraq.**

**~Sapphire**


End file.
